


The Boy Who Lived

by Swankyo0



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dom/sub, M/M, Non Consensual, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has been captured and now he must be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing in his is no revealed until the end. If you'd rather know in advance, check the end notes. The character death is not part for the main pairing. This was written as a birthday gift for The_Minx_17 on lj.

I swept my way into the small cell. His hands were clasped together by heavy metal cuffs, bolted to the wall above his head. His perpetually messy hair cast dark shadows over his slumped form.

The muscles in his shoulders trembled with fatigue. I felt a cruel smirk glide across my face.

My poor, broken, boy.

With great effort, he pulled his head up and locked eyes with me. Cold, defiant, challenging green eyes bore into mine for only a moment. Silently, I turned away and left the boy in the dingy cell.

Not so broken after all, I see.

~*~

Harry Potter groaned as he was flung into his cell. Every part of his body ached as he crawled over to the small wooden palate he had been given as a bed. He let out a pained gasp as he pulled the tattered blanket over his abused shoulders. Biting his lower lip until he tasted blood, Harry rolled onto his side, pulling his bony knees up to his chest. Unshed tears burned behind his eyelids and his breath came in great rattling gasps. He would not cry. He would not. He would not let this break him.

He would not.

~*~

I held a smooth, slender cane firmly in my hand. With measured pace I moved behind the bound boy. Sweat beaded on his bare back, trickling across his taut shoulders, over his ribs, down the thin line of his spine before disappearing into the waist of his jeans.

The cane made a high, whistling nose as it tore through the air, landing with a resounding crack across those glistening shoulders. The stubborn boy made not a sound as his flesh began to swell, reddened and abused. No mind, he will cry out for mercy before I finish with him tonight.

~*~

A strangled cry tore from his raw and abused throat as the whip tore into his flesh again. Cruel words stun his ears, speaking of all the damage Harry had wreaked in his life. Names slipped through those pale, harsh lips. The names of those who had suffered because of Harry- his parents, Sirius, the Longbottoms, Cedric... His mind spun with each strike of the whip, and he tried to hold on to the only truth he had left.

Harry hadn't done any of that, Voldemort had, and one day, very soon, Harry would kill the serpentine bastard for it.

~*~

It was weeks before that cold wall behind the boy's eyes cracked and fell apart. He was broken then, waiting for someone to rebuild him as he should be, as he always should have been. And that was what I was there to do.

I would prepare him for my Master. All I needed to do was tell him that his place is at my Master's feet, as his servant, his slave, his property. Without thinking, the words slipped from my lips and I knew that I would never be able to- want to- take them back.

"You are mine."

~*~

The boy knelt beside his Master, gently nibbling at the offered berry. His small pink tongue peeked out between his teeth, swiping carefully at the juice dripping from his Master's fingers. Taking the long slender digit into his mouth, the boy heard a pleased gasp escape his Master's luscious lips. Warmth spread through the boy's body, setting his small frame to humming with pleasure as his Master voiced his pleasure. He would do anything to please his Master.

"Good, boy," his Master purred.

Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, the boy remembered that he had once been Harry.

~*~

My hands grasped at his soft hair as he slowly suckled me as though I were a favored sweet. I closed my eyes as he took me into his mouth, into his throat. The sight of him would send me over the edge, and I could not bear for this to end so soon. I held out as long as I could, but it was not nearly long enough. Thrusting harshly into his pretty mouth, moaning loudly, I spilt my seed, and he obediently swallowed everything I had to offer.

Still kneeling at my feet he sighed.

"Thank you, Master."

~*~

The boy rocked back, pressing his Master's length further into him. Strong hands gripped his waist, a constant reminder that he belonged to his Master. Low, growling moans dripped from his Master's lips, and the boy reveled in the fact that he could draw such wonderful sounds from his Master.

Suddenly, the boy found himself lying on his back, his Master above him, but not touching. He stifled a whimper at the loss of contact.

"To whom do you belong?" His Master purred, pressing his arousal back into the boy painfully slowly.

Without a second thought, the boy answered, "You."

~*~

I knew the day would come. My Master would not let keep the boy forever. No, he was too important- to have him would be a strong message to any that may still oppose my Master. I knew that my Master would call for the boy, and I would have to hand him over obediently. I also knew that that day would be the end of me, but I could not bring myself to care.

He was my boy, and would be to the moment I died. I was the Dark Lord's servant, but I was my boy's Master more.

~*~

The boy followed his Master. He did not raise his eyes to look at the new room. He did not look up as a sibilant voice crawled over his skin unpleasantly. He did not look up at the sound of his Master's voice- unusually submissive. He did not look up when his Master told him to answer the disturbing man's question.

"My Master is Lucius Malfoy."

The boy did look up when he heard a loud smack, just in time to see his Master sprawled across the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. After that, the boy didn't see anything.

~*~

I watched in horror as flames erupted from my boy's hands. With a blood curdling cry, he began to move further into the room. I had thought that he would not remember anything before me. I had thought that he would blindly go to the Dark Lord like a good little slave. I had thought that he would be glad to be handed over to a Master so much more powerful than myself. Apparently, I had thought wrong.

I cringed as he stepped even closer to me. I would die at the hands of my own beloved boy- how ironic.

~*~

The boy moved ever further in the room. Fire crawled from his hands, flowing up his out-stretched arms to lick at his ever messy hair. Stopping mere inches from his fallen Master, the boy let out at low growl. The reptilian man raised his wand, a flash of green light bursting forth and hurdling towards the enraged boy. With a dismissive flick of his wrist, the boy cast aside the magical pulse. Another twist of his hand, and the flames burst forth, sizzling through the air to rip at the long black robes and scaled skin of the Dark Lord.

~*~

The Dark Lord fell a few feet from me. The flesh melted from his skull, pooling on the floor, running into the cracks between the rough stones. I could feel the heat from the flames my boy had set on him- it licked at my awestruck face, chapping my lips and drying my skin. My once Master's life ended with one last stomach-turning spasm.

I flinched as a small hand pressed into my shoulder, turning me to face what I assumed would be my demise. Imagine my surprise when the amazing creature lowered his gaze and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Master."

~*~

 

A young boy kneels on a plush, red cushion beside the thrown of the Dark Lord. A long-fingered hand rests in the nest of his hair, smoothing the unruly strands. With each soft-spoken word from the Dark Lord, the boy smiles, more than content with his lot in life.

Somewhere in the far recesses of a dank dungeon, a bushy haired girl gathers the younger children around her. She tells them of a time before Lord Malfoy gained power over the wizarding world, and of a brave young man who lost his life in the fight between good and evil.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine, they belong to JkR. I make no money off of this, and I promise that once I am done playing I will return them relatively unharmed...
> 
> Pairing: Lucius/harry.


End file.
